


Smell on You

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaebum’s smell on Youngjae is unexpectedly calming and unsurprisingly amazing.





	Smell on You

**Author's Note:**

> Youngjae with a red cape???? And Jaebum as a wolf??? Yes??? YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> An experimental 2Jae, which probably will be my first and last fic for this ship, idk, but I felt really happy writing this whole thing and I hope you enjoy this because seriously, I had so much fun writing!!!!! <3333

 

From where he’s standing a few feet away from the huge double doors of the mansion in the heart of the forest, Youngjae pulls off the hood of his red cape from his head and ruffles his own blond hair, smiling at the deer which stops beside him to watch. Going into the woods is something Youngjae fancies, the trees and free-roaming forest animals seemingly calling him with their hums and growls, the branches of tower-high trees swaying as Youngjae sings to them. It’s not every day that he gets the chance to bring food to the Mansion Guys, or so everyone at the orphanage calls the two gorgeous guys living at the only house in the middle of the forest, so when Bambam, the kid who was supposed to bring the month’s delivery to the Mansion Guys got sick, Youngjae volunteered without even batting an eyelash.

 

So here he is now, walking silently to knock at the door two times while reciting in his mind his lines that Jackson made him memorize back at the house, and waiting impatiently with a pout until he hears footsteps from behind the closed doors.

 

And then Youngjae is staring at the most gorgeous man on the walks of the planet.

 

The man is beautiful. He’s holding the double doors with both hands, his arms and shoulders flexed at the gesture. He’s also half-naked and Youngjae is very much salivating, his fitted jeans ripped strategically on places on his thighs and legs that make it hard to look away. His hair, unlike Youngjae’s bleached one, is midnight black, swiped to the left and looking soft when a soft breeze swished by and blew it.

 

The man looks utterly beautiful that Youngjae can’t help but stare.

 

Jackson said that Jinyoung looks so ethereally beautiful that Youngjae won’t be able to look away, but this guy, unlike Jackson’s definition of _angelically beautiful with deep eyes and pointed nose and plump lips and very, very cute ears,_ looks so criminally good that even the angels would sin.

 

“You’re – uhm, you’re not… Park Jinyoung?”

 

“No,” the man says, his voice calculated and eyes intimidating. “He’s my best friend.”

 

“Ah,” Youngjae says, trying to avoid long sentences and deciding to settle with one-word responses so as not to humiliate himself with stuttering. “Okay. Bye.”

 

Youngjae turns around quickly – but not too quickly that the guy would suspect he’s running away – but before he’s even a foot away from the door, he feels a hand wrap gently on his forearm, before he hears a pinched gasp and then, the warmth on his skin is gone. He turns around to the guy with a confused expression on his eyes.

 

“He’d be home soon,” the guy says so fast that Youngjae doesn’t catch it the first time, so he repeats, “Jinyoung. He’s coming back soon. You can wait inside.”

 

Instead of responding properly like a normal human being around strangers who turn from scarily intimidating to speechlessly gentle just as Youngjae’s about to go, he mutters dumbly, “You have small eyes.”

 

The guy, despite the scary demeanor and tough façade, laughs at Youngjae’s remark. “But I can see your pretty face with them properly.” Even though the guy turned soft a few beats back, his eyes look predatory as they travel over Youngjae’s body. Suddenly, he feels conscious with his knee-length denim shorts and white shirt underneath the red cape.

 

“Your hands are uncharacteristically small, too,” Youngjae notes, suddenly aware of the guy’s hands playing with the rip on his jeans.

 

The rugged guy who makes Youngjae feel safe and secured despite emanating a dangerous-feeling aura leans closer, whispering, “But they’re strong enough to hold you and touch you anywhere.” As if to make a point, the guy’s hand touches the small of Youngjae’s back to which he squeaks in reply, before said hand travels even lower and rests on Youngjae’s ass, groping a little at first, and then harder when Youngjae only moans and shuts his eyes in response.

 

Feeling a lot more breathless than from when he walked a few miles from their house to the man’s mansion inside the forest, Youngjae stutters in a soft whisper, “And your lips are so thin.”

 

Youngjae doesn’t know if his remarks annoyed or amused the man, but he turns Youngjae around to fully facing him before he leans in so, so close to his face, their noses touching and lips a hairbreadth away from each other, and grunts, “My thin lips can do wonders on you, baby.” The guy’s lips barely graze Youngjae’s own before he’s sucking a mark on the flesh just below his jaw, the two of them groaning as the seemingly older guy bites harshly on his skin, a tear slipping out of Youngjae’s eye at the feeling.

 

The man’s hand is already slipping underneath his cape and lifting the back of his shirt to touch his burning bare skin when Youngjae hears a wolf whine just beside them, and he jumps in surprise when he sees a white wolf walking gracefully around them, his eyes looking straight at Youngjae, and he feels them scrutinizing and judging him.

 

And then, the wolf turns into a human, and before Youngjae can even squeak out a petrified scream, the guy flicks Jaebum’s forehead and stares at Youngjae, both of his hands on his hips as he watches all of Youngjae’s fears reflect on his eyes, his hands trembling and the basket in his hands on the verge of falling.

 

“Hey, is that from Jackson?” the guy asks, and Youngjae thinks this is Jinyoung, but before he can even think of the guy’s toned body and lithe physique, he’s already nodding unconsciously, stretching out his hands and offering Jinyoung the basket of food. “Nice! I came back home at the right time! I’m famished!” he exclaims, before he takes the basket from Youngjae and smiling widely at him, the judging scrutiny of his wolf eyes long gone.

 

When Youngjae thinks Jinyoung is about to walk inside the house and leave him with his best friend to do god knows what, Jinyoung turns his head abruptly, his forehead frowned as he stares at Youngjae. On his beautiful face is a confused frown, and before Youngjae can ask him what’s wrong, he’s leaning close to Youngjae and invading his personal space, and upon taking a quick whiff on his neck, Jinyoung growls so loudly that has Youngjae shaking in fear.

 

“You’re scaring him,” the guy heaves under his breath, his eyes staring at Youngjae as he walks backwards, trying to escape from the two best friends.

 

“You _marked_ him,” Jinyoung says, his voice filled with amusement and Youngjae is confused, trying to analyze how quick Jinyoung’s mood changes. “Not even an hour together and you’ve already marked him!”

 

“Shut up,” the guy warns, and suddenly his gaze is anywhere but on Youngjae. “Shut the fuck up, Jinyoung.”

 

“Oh my god, Jackson will kill you,” Jinyoung says, and before he can even say anything more, Youngjae is running away, ignoring the alarmed look on the stranger’s face at his departure.

 

\--

 

Before Jackson allows Youngjae to bring the basket of food for the Mansion Guys the following month, there are a few things he told him about the guy he met on the mansion, though Youngjae would rather say it was Jackson’s way of discouraging him to go back to the forest.

 

One, the guy’s name is Im Jaebum, and if Youngjae fell speechless at the beauty of Jinyoung’s wolf form, he’d probably faint in fear with how ferocious Jaebum’s wolf form looks like.

 

Two, Jaebum had imprinted on Youngjae before the elder even brought him to the orphanage. Youngjae doesn’t have any memory from the night of the fire that took his parents away to the morning he woke up at the orphanage under Jackson’s care, but his guardian told him that it was Jaebum who brought him to his care.

 

Three, like Jinyoung said the first day he met them, Jaebum had already marked Youngjae. Unlike marriages which can go through divorces and annulments, a wolf’s mark is eternal—forever. Mated or not, Jaebum has already staked his claim on Youngjae, and Jackson repeatedly told Youngjae that being a wolf’s mate is a lot more than being said wolf’s partner, and he also told Youngjae with crying eyes that he needs to feel more than love before he allows Jaebum to knot him.

 

“I have already proven his love for you a lot of times,” Jackson said as he tied Youngjae’s red cape around his neck, patting his head as he put on the hood over his hair, “but I need _you_ to feel his love for you, and with all those years you spent oblivious of his presence, at least promise me you won’t give in without so much of a fight.”

 

“I’ll be safe,” said Youngjae instead, planting a wet kiss to Jackson’s cheek before he went out and started his journey.

 

Every month, Jackson sends food to the Mansion Guys. Everyone at the orphanage didn’t know they’re wolves, but Youngjae does, and so Jackson explained that even though they hunt animals for food, they spend at least once a month eating human food, and since they finance the orphanage, Jackson volunteered to send them homemade food on schedule.

 

There are a lot of people at the orphanage, and through the years they send food to the Mansion Guys in rotation, but Youngjae never had the chance to do it. And as it seemed, Jackson never really allowed him because he was afraid that Jaebum’s urges would make him jump at Youngjae at the first chance he got, but Youngjae was insistent to do the task so Jackson allowed his favorite kid – Youngjae is twenty, but Jackson treats him like he’s two – to do it.

 

After last month’s delivery events, Youngjae insisted to do it again so he could properly apologize to the two for running away without a word, and after days of lectures and sermons, he’s finally allowed to go, the basket of steaming hot homemade meals for two swaying on his grip.

 

Youngjae is too busy conversing with the birds through humming when he feels a swish of air beside him, and in no time, Jinyoung’s half-naked body is in front of him, and a beautiful spark is playing on his eyes.

 

“Is that for us?” Jinyoung asks, his eyes staring at the basket on his hand. Despite himself, Youngjae nods, lifts an edge of the fabric covering the basket, and allows Jinyoung to take a sniff on the food. “Food!” Jinyoung takes the basket from him and contents himself with sniffing, his eyes shut close and reveling at the smell of freshly cooked meal.

 

They’re walking silently for a while, with Youngjae mentally convincing himself that he’s accompanying Jinyoung back home because he badly wants to apologize to them for his improper behavior, when Jinyoung says something that halts Youngjae’s steps.

 

“Jaebum isn’t at home.”

 

“Oh.” Despite having experienced the other guy’s keen and observant nature, Youngjae still hopes that Jinyoung doesn’t catch the disappointment in his tone.

 

Unfortunately, he does. “You looked so scared the last time, and he thought you ran away for good.”

 

Youngjae hangs his head low, staring at his shadow on the ground. “I didn’t even know wolves were real.”

 

“I know, which is why I transformed right in front of your eyes.”

 

“I understood.”

 

“It was not to scare you, Youngjae,” Jinyoung says, huffing deeply. “You see, since Jaebum imprinted on you that night he saved you from the fire, he kept on falling deeply and hardly for you. I thought he was really just too subtle, and maybe you’re too oblivious too, but he’d been watching you since he brought you to the orphanage.”

 

Youngjae thinks back on the nights of calming breeze, of the nudging feeling at the back of his mind that someone’s watching him from the dark woods, and all the security he feels around him despite going around the woods alone and in the dark. And then he thinks of the day he first saw Jaebum, his dark eyes and intimidating aura that should have Youngjae running away from him, but instead he felt himself nuzzle at the warmth and relax at the safety.

 

“Bottom line is, my best friend’s head over heels in love with you, and I just wanted to see if you’d be scared of our kind, because if you’d be, I’d rather have him love you from afar, than to have you give him false hopes in liking his human form but rejecting his wolf form.”

 

Despite Jinyoung’s tenderness and the unconscious care in his voice as he talks to Youngjae, he’s heartwarmingly protective of Jaebum, and Youngjae can’t help the smile on his lips.

 

“Oh god, don’t smile at me,” Jinyoung drawls, looking away from Youngjae and hiding his face behind the food basket, “I don’t want to commit a sin to Jaebum and kiss you!”

 

Youngjae laughs loudly, alarming the birds resting on tree branches and making the animals run away from him, and Jinyoung stares at him before they proceed on walking towards the mansion, the silence that envelops them no longer awkward.

 

“I want to apologize for last month; I really didn’t know how to react properly so I ran away.”

 

Jinyoung smiles warmly at Youngjae, patting him on the head before snaking his arm around his shoulders. “It’s okay. And don’t worry too much about Jaebum. He gets sulky sometimes, but he’d definitely run back home when he gets a whiff of you.”

 

With Jinyoung’s animated stories keeping him distracted, Youngjae doesn’t realize they’re already in front of their mansion and Jinyoung’s unlocking the double doors.

 

“Jaebum still isn’t here, but feel at home,” Jinyoung yells from the kitchen, waving his hands in vague directions and letting Youngjae roam around alone.

 

The mansion looks huge judging from the outside, and from the inside, it looks infinitely large, the ceilings so high up that Youngjae’s neck hurts from looking above him. Though despite the many interesting things arranged on the shelves lining up the walls, Youngjae’s attention is caught by the frames by the stairs.

 

There are paintings of landscapes and portraits of different people, and there are photographs of many places and animals, too. Youngjae doesn’t know if they’re bought or were painted and photographed personally by the people who live in the mansion, but they look so elegant that Youngjae’s breath is taken away.

 

As he follows the walls with paintings and photographs, Youngjae sees himself staring at the door on the far end of a corridor, a torn paper taped on the wooden door. As far as Youngjae knows, only Jinyoung and Jaebum live in the mansion, and though he doesn’t want to intrude on any of the two’s private space, his curiosity gets to him and he walks closer, his eyes squinting at the drawing on the paper.

 

And he almost laughs despite the nerves he feels in his guts. It’s a rough drawing of Youngjae in his red cape, only in the drawing, Youngjae is wearing nothing but the cape. And it should creep Youngjae out how Jinyoung thought of drawing him like that – looking so soft and squishy with his dick curved up his stomach and looking like it’s leaking – but the capitalized words under his feet with never-ending exclamation points bring warmth to his guts, and he smiles fondly at Jinyoung’s odd way of comforting Jaebum.

 

_STOP SULKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

Youngjae doesn’t want to barge in any of the rooms in fear of walking inside one of the best friends’ private rooms, but he’s unable to stop himself from turning the knob to what feels like Jaebum’s door, and he forgets all resolve and pushes the door wider when the knob turns out unlocked.

 

There’s nothing much in Jaebum’s room, his things probably kept in some of the other rooms Youngjae found when he’s looking through the framed arts on the walls. There’s a huge wooden table facing the floor-to-ceiling windows, a bookshelf beside it filled with hardbound and paperbacks, and shelves with picture frames neatly arranged on each levels. Walking past the huge four-poster bed in the middle of the room, Youngjae looks at the picture frames and smiles at the photos, mostly of Jaebum and Jinyoung through the years, in different forms. Taking the one that interests him the most, Youngjae traipses towards the bed and sits comfortably on it, staring at Jaebum’s wolf form on the photo.

 

Even in the photo, Jaebum’s black wolf form looks scary, and hadn’t he known how thoughtful and caring Jaebum is in real life (in Jackson’s stories, at least, even though most of the time Jackson wants to scare Youngjae), he would’ve dropped the frame at first glance. But then he stares at it more, stares at his nose white with snowflakes and his fur looking grayish mixed with the white snow, and he smiles fondly while caressing the frame.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Too engrossed at the sight of Jaebum’s wolf form, Youngjae doesn’t even realize the elder’s presence and almost drops the frame on the floor. “Oh my god, you scared me.”

 

Jaebum heaves a deep sigh, seemingly tormented, before he eyes Youngjae’s form on his bed. Consciously, Youngjae puts his feet down and dangles them on the edge of Jaebum’s soft bed, and when Jaebum doesn’t move an inch from where he’s standing by the door, Youngjae stands up and tries to run away, though Jaebum’s built is too huge and the doorway is blocked.

 

“I’m sorry for running away the last time,” Youngjae apologizes when Jaebum doesn’t move, his eyes intently looking at Jaebum’s bare feet which, surprisingly, Youngjae finds attractive. “And I’m sorry for coming inside your room. And I’m sorry for running away again— _oh god._ ”

 

Youngjae’s tirade of apologies turns to a surprised moan when Jaebum sniffs at his neck, his exhale a tingling warmth on Youngjae’s skin. “You still smell like me,” Jaebum says, and before Youngjae can even wonder how that’s possible when he took a bath every day the whole month, Jaebum is already kissing at the spot he bit the last time, his tongue swiping on the skin he sucked.

 

Feeling Jaebum’s burning hot skin against his own, Youngjae’s hands move on their own to pull the elder upwards, and their mouths meet with a bruising clash, their kiss clumsy and wet and open-mouthed and hungry. Youngjae doesn’t know where the sudden hunger for Jaebum’s mouth comes from – maybe from the thoughts of Jaebum wanting him from the beginning, or maybe from the memory of Jaebum’s hand on his ass the first day they met – but Youngjae keeps on kissing Jaebum, keeps the brutal force of their mouths as their tongues rolled with the other’s.

 

“Fuck,” Jaebum groans, putting Youngjae at an arm’s length before Youngjae can even attach his lips to him again. “You want this?”

 

Youngjae nods, pulling Jaebum’s head once again before lunging at him, taking away Jaebum’s supply of oxygen. But the elder doesn’t allow the kiss to go longer, and pulls Youngjae away again.

 

“I need to – fuck, Youngjae, don’t bite my jaw – I need to hear you say it, baby.”

 

Looking at the bite mark on Jaebum’s jaw and feeling satisfied at the purpling mark he left, Youngjae looks Jaebum in the eyes and says, “I don’t know why, but I want you. I want you to fuck me and feel your mouth on me and—“

 

The rest of Youngjae’s fantasies are swallowed down by Jaebum’s mouth, the elder’s arms lifting Youngjae up and his feet shutting the door closed, and Jaebum carries him to the bed, careful not to throw him on the mattress and not to put much of his weight atop him. With Youngjae’s back resting on Jaebum’s soft bed, they continue kissing, Jaebum struggling to get rid of Youngjae’s clothes with his cape going everywhere.

 

“Your cape is cute and all,” Jaebum grunts as he pulls Youngjae up a little and removes his cape, before his shirt and shorts follow suit, “but goddamn it I just want you naked.”

 

Youngjae laughs, wiping the sweat forming on Jaebum’s forehead but not making the man atop him any less gorgeous. When he’s done with getting rid of Youngjae’s clothes, Jaebum pulls at his shirt and rids himself of it too, and as Jaebum folds their clothes to put on his bedside table, Youngjae sits up and caresses Jaebum’s back, his fingers tracing the long scar across the wide expanse of his skin.

 

“Is this from the fire?” Youngjae didn’t see the scar on the first day they met, mostly because Jaebum didn’t really turn his back on him back then.

 

The sinew of muscles on Jaebum’s back tenses, before everything relaxes when Youngjae kisses the length of the scar, from Jaebum’s right shoulder down to his lower back, his fingers drawing spirals on Jaebum’s side as he feels the elder shudder against his lips.

 

“A part of your burning house was about to fall on you, but thankfully I ran fast enough and shielded you from it,” he explains, turning around and meeting Youngjae’s lips with his thinner ones. “Thought I wouldn’t want the beautiful boy scarred.”

 

“I was ten when it happened,” Youngjae tells Jaebum, his hands embracing Jaebum and feeling the scar, unable to keep his thoughts away from it. “How old were you then?”

 

“Sixteen,” Jaebum replies, brushing Youngjae’s sweaty hair off his forehead. “Jinyoung and I were doing our routine run when he smelled the smoke. He didn’t want to get involved, but I’m glad I talked him to it.”

 

Youngjae throws his leg over Jaebum and brackets the elder with his thighs, Jaebum holding him firmly against him as he leans back against the headboard of the bed. “You didn’t even know me… so why?”

 

“I felt an unfamiliar pull,” Jaebum says, his fingers playing with Youngjae’s hair as he kisses Jaebum’s skin, placing himself between the elder’s legs. “Probably the pull you feel that makes you want me.”

 

Youngjae stops kissing Jaebum’s torso for a moment to meet his gaze, and his affirmation is unsaid, but not unheard.

 

When Youngjae reaches Jaebum’s jeans, he swallows before looking up, and asks, “Can I?”

 

“Jesus—“ Youngjae doesn’t wait for Jaebum’s reply as he unbuttons his fly and pulls his jeans all the way down, pulling the elder’s briefs with it in one go. “Youngjae, you don’t—“

 

“Can I?” Youngjae asks once again, his mouth drooling at the sight of Jaebum’s throbbing erection.

 

Like earlier, he doesn’t wait for Jaebum’s response, just going down and swallowing what he can of Jaebum’s length, and tears prick at the corners of his eyes when Jaebum’s tip hits the back of his throat, and he’s not even ball deep inside Youngjae’s mouth yet.

 

Both of them freeze at Youngjae’s boldness and at the impulsive nature of his action, before he experimentally bobs his head and hollows his cheeks. Jaebum moans Youngjae’s name lewdly, and Youngjae holds onto Jaebum’s thigh for support, before he feels Jaebum’s length on his tongue.

 

Jaebum feels so heavy on Youngjae’s tongue, feels so warm and huge and massive and wet. Youngjae can feel Jaebum’s veins throbbing as he moves his head up and down, can feel his tip ooze more come as Youngjae shuts his mouth tightly around Jaebum’s girth, his tongue lapping at the length and sucking on the tip.

 

From where he’s sucking Jaebum’s dick, Youngjae looks up, and he sees the elder looking so tormented but so fucked out and sated as he watches himself disappear inside Youngjae’s mouth, and Youngjae revels at the sight of Jaebum looking helpless under him, his legs trembling at the oncoming orgasm and his string of moans stuttering.

 

Youngjae pulls away when Jaebum asks him to, though he still keeps his hand on Jaebum’s dick. The elder has his eyes close, so he doesn’t see the surprise in Youngjae’s eyes as he watches with fascinated gaze how the bottom of Jaebum’s dick broadens, though it doesn’t take long before Jaebum is screaming Youngjae’s name when he strokes the hardening bulge at the base of Jaebum’s dick that has to be his knot. (It’s one of the many things that Jackson scared Youngjae with about having sex with an alpha wolf, though up close, Youngjae doesn’t feel so scared but amazed, instead.)

 

Jaebum is panting and losing his breath as he comes down from his high, though Youngjae still doesn’t let go of his knot, feeling the flesh shudder and pulsate under his touch. Grateful that the sensations of his first orgasm has Jaebum still closing his eyes, Youngjae prepares himself quickly with his fingers lubed with Jaebum’s come, trying to take in two, three, four fingers at a short time and a quick pace, ignoring the burn of something foreign splitting his muscles. It’s the first time he’s going to do it, and as much as Jaebum’s huge girth and hardening knot makes him feel like his muscles will rip, Youngjae keeps on prepping himself, watching Jaebum’s face relax as his orgasm dies down.

 

“You okay?” Jaebum asks Youngjae when it’s Youngjae who should be asking him of that, his length throbbing and half-hard despite just coming moments ago. “Jackson will kill me for this.”

 

“Then we won’t tell him,” Youngjae smiles up at Jaebum, and there’s a fond look in his eyes that makes Youngjae lean down and kiss him full on his mouth.

 

“Jackson will ground you, for sure, and he’d—Youngjae, what are you doing?” Jaebum asks in alarm as Youngjae straddles Jaebum’s crotch, his fingers warm as he pumps Jaebum.

 

“Shh,” Youngjae hushes him distractedly, his fingers feeling the swell of Jaebum’s knot.

 

“Fuck, Youngjae, you don’t know—“ Despite his pleas for Youngjae to stop his ministrations, there’s an anguished need in his eyes, and Youngjae drowns in it as he lines up Jaebum’s cock on his entrance, Jaebum’s hands doing their best to stop any further motions.

 

“Jaebum, I need to—“

 

“You do this and we’re mated. I’m serious. I cannot control my knot, Youngjae, not when my dick has swelled this much and it’s your own doing, too. I knot inside you and you’re completely marked, and we’re mated, and— _holy shit, Youngjae._ ”

 

As Jaebum tries to stop Youngjae, he sinks himself down on Jaebum’s dick until the elder completely bottoms out, Youngjae’s guts rolling with nerves and desire feeling the burn of Jaebum’s thickness. Tears fall from Youngjae’s eyes as he slides down Jaebum’s length, but as he settles down on the elder’s hips and circles his hips a little to try the tug of Jaebum’s knot in him, he moans in pleasure, the feeling of ecstasy taking over the pain of the ripping muscle.

 

“Feels amazing,” Youngjae moans as he pulls himself up a little and sinks back down, feeling Jaebum’s knot swelling more inside him.

 

“Youngjae,” Jaebum calls desperately, still holding onto Youngjae’s hips as if asking him to stop, but he won’t. So instead, he clenches his hole around Jaebum’s length that has Jaebum throwing his head back, and to stop himself from groaning the elder’s name even louder, he bites on the exposed skin of Jaebum’s neck and continues rocking himself on Jaebum, fucking himself open as Jaebum rolls his hips in pleasure, giving in to Youngjae.

 

It doesn’t take long before Youngjae is feeling Jaebum’s knot pulse inside of him and its swollen head press against his prostate, and even the littlest of movements have them reeling, his back arching at the feeling.

 

Jaebum comes a second time, this time with Youngjae taking all of his release in, the warmth of his come and the thickness of his knot pushing him off the edge as he comes too, his hands finding support on Jaebum’s shoulders, the elder caressing his back as he breathes heavily, their pants the only noise inside the quiet room.

 

Once back in his senses, Youngjae moves slightly but groans out wantonly when he feels the tug of Jaebum’s knot in his rim, and he realizes he’s been marked. Completely. Eternally.

 

Youngjae is now Jaebum’s mate, and it doesn’t sound so bad at all.

 

“Good?” Jaebum asks, his voice ragged.

 

“Amazing,” Youngjae replies, kissing the side of Jaebum’s head that has the elder shaking his head in amusement.

 

Jaebum maneuvers Youngjae to a more comfortable position, chuckling as Youngjae huffs like a kid when Jaebum’s knot hits his prostate again. “You’re going to be there for a while, baby. I need you to be comfortable.”

 

\--

 

It’s two days later when Jinyoung and Jaebum bring Youngjae back to the orphanage, their ears almost deafening at Jackson’s high-pitched, hour-long sermon. Not even given the chance to defend himself, Jaebum was forbidden to see Youngjae for a year after Jinyoung told Jackson that his best friend seduced Youngjae into giving in, and Youngjae wasn’t even allowed to talk the whole time to defend Jaebum from Jinyoung’s lies after Jackson grounded him at the first sight of him walking – _limping_ – inside the orphanage.

 

“I will send other kids to bring you food, so no coming here to get them, you hear me?” Jackson says for what they all hope for is the last time, his eyes glaring at Jaebum. Jinyoung looks like he’s obviously enjoying Jaebum’s misery. “And no sneaking out at nights behind my back, okay? You can’t! Or you won’t see him until he’s thirty-five!”

 

Jaebum heaves out an impatient sigh before he’s nodding, and thankfully Jinyoung takes pity on them as he wraps his arms around Jackson and talks him into introducing him to the new kids, leaving Youngjae alone with Jaebum for a moment.

 

“Hey,” Youngjae calls out to Jaebum who’s just staring at Jackson’s retreating back, taking his attention back to him.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“This… knot thing. This means we’re already mated, right? Like I’m yours… and you’re… uhm… mine, right?”

 

Jaebum laughs, his eyes disappearing and mouth taking half of his face. He laughs so loudly Youngjae can’t hear anything anymore, but it’s a good feeling. It feels good to be surrounded by only Jaebum’s sound once more before his year-long punishment.

 

“Yes, baby, that’s what exactly this knot thing meant.”

 

Youngjae walks towards Jaebum and smiles up at him, resting his chin on Jaebum’s shoulder as he looks at the elder sideways, his lips pouted with a suppressed laugh. With a chuckle, Jaebum embraces Youngjae and kisses the top of his head, and Youngjae realizes it’s not so bad to take one year away from them if he can spend the rest of his life beside Jaebum.


End file.
